totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Against Time
Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - odcinek 12. '1 października, Alaska:' Agnes:-Witajcie w dwunastym już odcinku! Nie wiem czy się zorientowaliście, ale wyprzedzamy czas! To chyba dobrze... No ale przejdźmy do sedna: W programie została już tylko czwórka. Lecz kto przejdzie to półfinału, a kto pożegna sięz nami na, jak to mówią - najgorszym, czwartym miejscu. Therya chyba ma wenę... Ale coś szwankuje jej zmysł wymyślania tytułów. Nasłuchała się "Battle Against Time" Wintersun'a i teraz tylko o tym myśli! Therya:-Ej! Ej! Ej! Ej! Ej! Obecnie nałogowo słucham "Blood of Heroes"... Agnes:-No to domyślam się, jaki tytuł będzie miał odcinek półfinałowy. Therya:-Cicho bądź! Nic nie wiesz! Agnes:-Znowu przedłużasz? Therya:-Nie! Przybyłam tu tylko po to, by zapowiedzieć, że w tym odcinku będziemy mieli piosenkę czołówkową! Agnes:-...która nazywa się Battle Against Time.. Therya:-Cicho siedź! ... która nazywa się... BATTLE AGAINST TIME!! Agnes:-Świetnie... Pobawiłaś się już? Therya:-Skończ z takimi tekstami, albo nie dostaniesz wynagrodzenia? Agnes:-Przepraszam, pani moja... Therya:-No! Masz szczęście.. Agnes:-Ja już nic nie powiem, ale... zapraszamy mojego wspólnika! Eryan:-Witajcie! Therya:-Idź mi stąd! Agnes:-Przykro mi - w jego umowie nie ma nic o tym, że możesz mu rozkazywać! Therya:-Ghrrr.... ZACZYNAMY PROGRAM!! Agnes:-Dodam tylko, że wczoraj dodaliśmy do kolacji zawodników środków nasennych przyszykowanych przez Boba. Obudzą się oni w tajemniczym lesie. Przy sobie będą mieli tylko broń, którą otrzymali w podsumowaniu! Ich celem będzie odnalezienie w głębi tego lasu zegara, pochodzącego z epoki... no... nie wiadomo - Eithne powiedziała, że jest stary. Muszą to zrobić, zanim skończy sięczas, inaczej... Cały las wybuchnie! Muahahahahahahahah! Więc będzie to rzeczywiście Bitwa przeciwko czasowi! '15:30, Tajemniczy las, dokładna lokalizacja nieznana:' Amy:-Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy, gdzie my znowu jesteśmy? Stefania:-To miejsce wygląda podobnie do lasu śmierci.. Vlad:-ŚMIEEERĆ! SIEKIERY PRZYNOSZĄ ŚMIERĆ!! Amy:-Tylko w rękach takich idiotów jak ty.. Judasz:-Uspokójmy się i oceńmy sytuację.. Stefania:-Tam jest jakiś list! Vlad:-Posiekajmy go!!! Amy:-Ani mi się waż! Stefania, czytaj, zanim ten psychol wkopie nas w coś, czego nie chcemy. Stefania:-Okej. Witajcie finałowa czwórko! Każdy z was chce dostać się do półfinału, no nie? W takim razie musicie pracować osobno! Waszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie antycznego zegara, gdzieś w tym... tajemniczym... spokojnym... i podłączonym pod bombę zegarową lesie. Jeśli uda wam się to zrobić w czasie godziny - będziecie bezpieczni. Jeśli nie - las wybucha. Zawsze możecie się wycofać, ale nie jest to wskazane - wtedy możecie pożegnać sięz marzeniami o wygranej! Ten, kto znajdzie zegar - wygrywa. Zadanie kończy się w momencie, gdy zwycięzca zostanie zwycięzcą. Ten, kto będzie w tej chwili najdalej od miejsca, w którym znajdował sięzegar - wylatuje! I na co czekacie? W chwili, gdy to czytacie - mogliście już zacząć poszukiwania! Tracicie cenne sekundy! Aha! Jeszcze jedno! Jako, że las ten jest pod kopułą, na jej niewidzialnym sklepieniu pojawi się odliczanie, więc będziecie mogli zobaczyć, ile czasu wam zostało. START! Na niebie zaczęło sięodliczanie. 0:59:59... 0:59:58.. Zawodnicy rozbiegli się. --- Stefania kroczyła w kierunku lasu z mieczem, który otrzymała w podsumowaniu. Nerwowo rozglądała sięw nadziei, że znajdzie jakąś wskazówkę, dotyczącą położenia zegara. Tymczasem Vlad nie robił zupełnie nic, prócz darcia się jak wariat i biegania w kółko z siekierą. Amy natomiast nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy iść w prawo - czy w lewo - ruszyła środkiem. Judasz nie ruszył się w ogóle z miejsca. Usiadł na ziemi i zaczął sięmodlić. --- Agnes siedziała w swojej ukrytej, wybuchoodpornej kabinie nieopodal lasu. Śledziła ruchy zawodników na ekranie komputera, który odtwarzał transmisje z kamery. Nagle do pomieszczenia wdarła się Therya. Therya:-I jak im idzie? Agnes:-Szczerze? Dupowato. Stefania szuka wskazówki, Judasz modli się o drogę, a Amy cały czas próbuje coś rozwalić kijem bejsbolowym. Therya:-Domyślam się, co robi Vlad... Agnes:-Lata w kółko z siekierą. Therya:-Nie skreślałabym go. Czasami tacy szaleńcy mają szczęście. Agnes:-A ... mam takie do ciebie pytanie - czy masz szczęście w kartach? Therya:-Wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Powiedz mi - czy ty serio myślisz, że ja zakochałam sięw Eryanie? Agnes:-Szczerze? Tak. Therya:-No co ty! Wolękogośinnego! Agnes:-Ciekawe... wreszcie sięprzyznała! No to kogo? Therya:-Przestań pytać o takie rzeczy, albo cięzwolnię, szumowino! Zapomniałaś kto tu rządzi! Agnes:-Beze mnie byś sobie nie poradziła! Therya:-Ah tak? Agnes:-Bo kto by prowadził zadania? Therya zaśmiała się mrocznie i tajemniczo. Therya:-Nic nie wiesz o moich wpływach... Po tych słowach odeszła. --- --- --- Stefania:-JEST!! Mam wskazówkę! Zza krzaków wyskakuje Judasz! Judasz:-Bóg objawił mi, że wskazówka będzie w tym miejscu... Stefania:-To ja ją pierwsza znalazłam! Idź szukać kolejnej! Judasz:-Odkąd jesteś taka samolubna? Stefania:-Po prostu nie dzielę się wskazówkami z kimś, kto jest moim rywalem w danym zadaniu. Judasz:-Ale wiesz, że jeśli będziemy współpracować - możemy to wygrać? Amy i Vlad są niepoczytalni. Stefania:-Amy nie... to Vlad jest niepoczytalny, ale zgoda - podzielę się z tobą wskazówką, jeśli pomożesz mi szukać kolejnej. Judasz:-Oczywiście. Stefania:-No więc tak. Gratulacje. Oto ty, który to czytasz jesteś blisko. Zegar jest dokładnie na drugim końcu lasu. Judasz:-Oznacza to, że poszliśmy w złą stronę. Stefania:-Nie. To dobry znak. Wiemy gdzie dokładnie znajduje sięzegar. Trzeba będzie po prostu iść prosto. Zdaje się, że ominęliśmy dodatkowe zadania, jakie mogły nas czekać. Judasz:-Skoro tak myślisz... lepiej się pośpieszmy. --- --- --- Po długiej wędrówce, Amy znalazła kartkę na drzewie. Amy:-No nareszcie... Co my tu mamy... Jesteś na dobrej drodze. By dostać kolejną wskazówkę, musisz pokonać potwora. Jasne... *rozgląda się* Gdzie ten potwór? Odwróciła się za siebie i ujrzała niedźwiedzia z siekierą. Amy:-A to co znowu? Drugie wcielenie Vlada? Niedźwiedź zaryczał, kuląc się. Amy uniosła w zdumieniu brew. Amy:-To ma być bestia? To się mnie boi! HEEJ!! AGNES!! SŁYSZYSZ MNIE? MOGŁAŚ WYMYŚLIĆ COŚ LEPSZEGO! Chociaż... w sumie wszyscy boją się wielkiej Amy. Na dźwięk tego imienia niedźwiedź zaryczał i zamachnął się łapą na dziewczynę. Amy:-Łoo... spokojnie... Jak to możliwe, że jak powiedziałam Amy *niedźwiedź ryczy* nagle się tak wkurzyłeś. Niedźwiedź zaczął ją gonić w kierunku przeciwnym do położenia zegara. --- 'Ukryta stacja Agnes, ok. 16:00:' Agnes:-I jak ci się podoba moje zadanie, pani i władco? Therya:-Niezłe. Niedźwiedź z siekierą... Obawiam się, że Amy nie wyjdzie z tego cało. Agnes:-Vlad wciąż nie ruszył sięz miejsca startu. Obawiam się, że odpadnie. Therya:-Tego nie wiem. Jest nieprzewidywalny. Nikt nie wie, co zrobi. Agnes:-Ale minęła już połowa zadania. Therya:-Shinji by cały czas spał i w ostatniej sekundzie znalazł ten zegar - więc na jego przykładzie nie dyskwalifikuj nikogo. Agnes:-Ale Shinji to Shinji. Therya:-A Vlad to Vlad. Kto wie do czego jest zdolny? Agnes:-Ehh... dobra. Inna sprawa: Powiesz mi w końcu, gdzie schowałaś ten zegar? Therya:-Niee... to niespodzianka. Agnes:-Ale ja jestem prowadzącą! Przecież mogę wiedzieć! Therya:-Nie. Nie możesz. Powiesz Eryanowi. Agnes:-A jeśli obiecam, że mu nie powiem? Therya:-Nie uwierzęci. Agnes:-Osz ty.. Therya:-Patrz na ekran! Amy próbuje dosiąść niedźwiedzia! Agnes:'''O_o -Rzeczywiście wlazła mu na grzbiet. '''Therya:-No to teraz może sięporuszać szybciej. Sprytna bestia. Agnes:-Mówisz o Amy czy o niedźwiedziu? Therya:-Oczywiście, że o Amy. Serio jesteś taka głupia, czy tylko udajesz? Agnes:-Zapraszamy po przerwie... Therya:-O nie! To jest moja władza! Nie zezwalam na przerwę. Agnes:-No nie. Therya:-No tak. Ale wróćmy do komentowania zadania. Zawodnikom zostało ostatnie 25 minut. Czy ktoś z nich odnajdzie zegar na czas? I czy Vlad w końcu ruszy się z miejsca? Zobaczymy po przerwie! Agnes:-A jednak przerwę zrobiła bestia... 'Po przerwie:' Amy jeździła w kółko na niedźwiedziu. Amy:-Dobra, wykonałam zadanie, gdzie ta wskazówka? Niedźwiedź:-GRAAARGH! Amy:-Nic mi to nie mówi, misiek. Niedźwiedź:-VGRAAAHRFDDRRD! Amy:-To tym bardziej. Najwyraźniej Agnes mnie oszukała i było to fałszywe zadanie... Cóż.. to do niej pasuje. Nagle niedźwiedź ruszył gwałtownie z miejsca, w stronęświatła, które pojawiło się na horyzoncie. Amy:-NIE!! Głupi jesteś? Przecież widać, że to jest... ogień... Niedźwiedź nie zatrzymywał się. Biegł dalej, lawirując pomiędzy drzewami. Amy z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że ma dwa wyjścia: zginąć w ogniu lub zginąć, próbując zeskoczyć z niedźwiedzia. Zamknęła oczy. --- --- --- Judasz:-Stefania... Która godzina? Stefania:-16:15... Zostało nam jedynie 15 minut.. Judasz:-Musimy się pośpieszyć. Wydaje mi się jednak, że jesteśmy już blisko. Stefania:-Ale to wygląda, jakbyśmy zatoczyli koło! Popatrz! Tam jest miejsce startu. Widzę Vlada, biegającego w kółko. Judasz:-Kompas wskazuje, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku. Co jeśli Agnes zrobiła nam głupi żart i ukryła ten zegar niedaleko startu? Stefania:-Agnes nie jest na tyle sprytna. Chyba, że... Judasz i Stefania jednocześnie:-THERYA GO CHOWAŁA! Stefania:-No jasne! To musi być to! Z tego wynika, że Vlad cały czas prowadził w zadaniu, nie ruszając się z miejsca startu! Judasz:-Odliczanie wciąż trwa. To znaczy że jeszcze nie znalazł zegara. Wciąż mamy czas. Pobiegli w stronę miejsca, z którego wyruszyli. --- --- --- Płomienie były coraz jaśniejsze. Amy niemalże oślepła. Nagle niedźwiedź zatrzymał się. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że płonie. Nie czuła jednak bólu, ani ciepła. Z płomieni wyłoniła się jaśniejąca postać. Amy:-Kim jesteś. ???:-Jestem mistrzynią ognia. Przybyłam tu z Alfheimu.. Amy:-Alf... czego? ???:-Ze świata elfów. Mojego świata. Wezwałam cię tu, by oznajmić ci, że masz Dar. Twój płomienny temperament nie jest przypadkowy - ogień jest twoim żywiołem, a ty masz moc, która umożliwia ci stanie się mistrzynią ognia. Amy:-Ja nic nie rozumiem! Jaki Alfheim? Jacy mistrzowie ognia? Płomienna istota zaśmiała się. Amy:-Możesz mi chociaż powiedzieć, kim jesteś? ???:-Tutaj, w Gimlei nikim ważnym. Amy:-Gimlea? ???:-Nowy Asgard i jednocześnie nowy Midgard. Amy:-JAKIM TY JĘZYKIEM MÓWISZ? ???:-Naprawdę nic nie wiesz? A gdybym rzekła "Yggdrasil"? Amy:-Yyy... co? ???:-Może jeszcze powiesz, że wydaje ci się, że Ziemia jest okrągła? Amy:-Przecież tak jest! Niby jaka jest, płaska? Może jeszcze mi wmówisz, że żyjemy na jakimś wielkim drzewie, nie w galaktyce Drodze Mlecznej? ???:-Amy, tym dokładnie jest Yggdrasil. Wielkim jesionem, podtrzymującym nasz świat. Po Ragnaroku, wyprano ludziom umysły, by myśleli że jest inaczej. Ty jesteś przeznaczona do poznania prawdy. Amy:-Załóżmy, że uwierzę w tę twoją gadkę o Yggcośtam.. Zapytam się więc wprost: skoro ty jesteś mistrzynią ognia, a oni mają płomienny temperament, to czemu jesteś taka spokojna? Przeczysz sama sobie. ???:-Byłam do ciebie bardzo podobna.. W sumie to zanim nie wyszłam za mąż. Teraz mam więcej obowiązków i doszłam do wniosku, że złość w niczym nie pomoże. Amy:-Ale kim jesteś? ???:-Kimś, kogo jeszcze kiedyś spotkasz. Żegnaj Amy - wiedz, że jeśli spróbujesz kroczyć drogą mistrzów ognia - zyskasz nieśmiertelność. Po tych słowach płomienie, wraz z istotą, która była ich źródłem zniknęły, nie pozostawiając żadnych zniszczeń. Amy stała w środku lasu, całkowicie otępiała. 'Baza prowadzących, 16:20:' Agnes:-SERIO TAM UKRYŁAŚ ZEGAR? Therya:-Ja nic nie powiem. Agnes:-Ale wiesz, że jeśli nikt go nie znajdzie, sama będziesz musiała go wyjąć i zatrzymać bombę? Therya:-No wiem - przecież nie mogę narazić zawodników na śmierć. Poszłabym siedzieć. Ale niech lepiej myślą, że ich to czeka. Agnes:-Ale.. w takim razie Vlad... Therya:-Vlad nie myśląc, cały czas był na prowadzeniu. Agnes:-To było... sprytne. Therya:-O to chodzi. Agnes:-No dobra.. Mają ostatnie dziesięć minut. Therya:-Teraz to właściwie 9. 'Las, 16:22:' Judasz i Stefania dobiegli na miejsce. Stefania:-Vlad!! Odsuń się!! Stefania odepchnęła Vlada i wraz z Judaszem, stanęli dokładnie w miejscu, w którym rozpoczęło się zadanie. Judasz wraz se Stefanią wymienili spojrzenia. Stefania:-Kop. Judasz ukląkł i zaczął kopać dziurę w ziemi. Stefania mu pomagała. Vlad tymczasem walił siekierą w drzewo. Stefania:-UGHWWW... tu nic nie ma. Vlad:-A co to moja siekiera takie ładne złapała? Stefania i Judasz spojrzeli na Vlada. W ręce trzymał zegar. Stefania:-NO NIEE!! Zza krzaków wyszła Agnes z Amy. Agnes:-Gratuluję, Vlad. Wygrałeś dzisiejsze zadanie. Domek zwycięzców jest cały twój. A ty Amy? Zabłądziłaś w lesie.. No to? Widzimy się w kurorcie przegranych, Amy? Amy:-No, ale... on się ze startu w ogóle nie ruszył!!! Agnes:-Ale zdobył zegar. Amy:-Jak ty w ogóle włożyłaś go do środka drzewa? Agnes:-To nie ja. Therya go chowała. Ona ma różne znajomości.. Nawet wśród... nieludzi... Amy:-Nieludzi? Agnes:-Ona gada z jakimiś bogami nordyckimi, nie pytaj mnie o szczegóły, bo za dużo o niej nie wiem. Agnes:-Na pożegnanie, dostaniesz od nas porcję Płynnego Koszmaru. Amy:-Taa... żegnajcie idioci! TAK NAPRAWDĘ WAS WSZYSTKICH MAM W DUPIE!! Stefania:-Ta... też cię kochamy. Amy:-Żegnajcie i... Zza drzewa wyskoczyła Therya. Therya:-Już 1 listopada odbędzie się półfinał Roku Płynnego Koszmaru!! Nie możecie tego przegapić!! Vlad, Judasz czy Stefania? Wariat, Posłaniec Boga, a może nasza urocza Polka? Coraz więcej się dzieje! Do końca show, zostało już naprawdę mało czasu! Tak więc, pozostańcie z nami do końca, a nie zawiedziecie się! Jak podobał wam się odcinek? Faajny Może być Ok Nuda Za krótkie + idiotycznie. Ommnommnommnommnomm Płynny Koszmar! Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru